


Library Scene Take One

by Sakuragane_San



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, tom smiles?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuragane_San/pseuds/Sakuragane_San
Summary: Takes place in Chapter 1 ofA Christmas of Requirementbyduplicity
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: The Room of Requirement's 2020 Holiday Collection





	Library Scene Take One

**Author's Note:**

> "As if his thoughts had been broadcasted aloud, Riddle caught his gaze, holding it, and raised a single brow in Harry’s direction. ... The eye contact did not last long—Riddle quirked the corner of his mouth up in what could have been a smirk..." - [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374465/chapters/69522567), A Christmas of Requirement


End file.
